Bloody Manipulater
by BlueFire Jin14
Summary: Some people say that they hate life and wish to die...I was one of these people. But some say that even so they hated life they couldn't bring themselves to end it...I too was one of them. Yet how ironic... I who lives a life of despair, who can't even end it and welcome death... I who death claims after a lot of suffering is given another chance...
1. Death X Life X Twin

_**A/N**_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything of Hunter X Hunter plot or its characters; I only own my Main OC and any supporting OCs that might show up as the story progresses.

**BlueFire Jin14: **This story will start to follow the main story of Hunter X Hunter 2011 at a certain point; thank you for reading.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Prologue: Death X Life X Twin<strong>

_**Blood, Pain, Sadness, Despair, Death….**_

That's what I felt as I was staring at the sky, wishing that this all to end but at the same time I don't. I'm dying that I knew, after all I was a victim of a car crash and I was in the front seat with my _husband _who was driving and our son who was in the back seat trying to read the book that I got for him for his birthday, when suddenly a car came out of nowhere and jammed into us so on pure instinct I tried to save my son , I tried to save the most important thing to me but I was too late…I couldn't save neither him nor myself.

Time went on slowly but at the same time so fast when I found myself outside of the car laying on my back and staring at the sky while my blood was painting the road. 'Someone must have pulled me out of the car…' I thought but then my thoughts wandered to my son, his frightened eyes looking at me while the car crashed into us and then his eyes were lifeless …I knew then that he was gone and that I was going to follow him soon after.

"I'm sorry…" Was all I could say before everything turned pitch- black.

* * *

><p>Black…<p>

All I saw was black.

All that I can see _is _black.

I don't know for how long I've been here, maybe days, weeks or even years but strangely I wasn't afraid of it at all, in fact I was feeling at peace. I was feeling safe in that pitch black darkness and strangely enough I felt warm as well, as if someone was hugging me tightly to keep me warm yet not tight enough to suffocate me.

These feelings stayed for a long while until one day I felt suffocated by the warm embrace as it crushed me. I wanted to scream but no sound came out, I wanted to move but my body felt numb, I wanted to open my eyes but I knew if I open them then I would find nothing but darkness.

This suffocation continued until suddenly the warms vanished, the tightness loosened and the darkness turned into whiteness, it was too bright that I could see it while closing my eyes. I felt relief that's for sure but at the same time I felt so scared because the warmth had vanished so suddenly that I felt defenseless like a little child without their parents.

I tried to open my eyes but all that I could see was a blur so I closed them again, I tried to listen but all I could hear was a really loud screaming. A woman's screaming. Why was she screaming? I didn't know at the time and I didn't care because all I wanted at the time was the warmth that was taken from me and not long after thinking that I was put in a warm embrace which was so nice like a mother's embrace, maybe it was the same? I didn't know so I left myself give in to the sleepiness.

When I returned to I found myself still in the warm embrace from before but something was different this time there was someone else being hugged by the warm embrace next to me but I didn't mind, I wasn't selfish enough to take all the warmth for myself so I decided to share it. This warmth, I just want to stay in it forever but I couldn't because nothing ever lasts an eternity I understood that the hard way.

I opened my eyes trying to see around me luckily my eyes got used to the brightness so I looked up expecting to find nothing but white space but to my shock and surprise I found a woman smiling at me but that wasn't what shocked me, what shocked me was the size of that woman, she was a giant so I screamed terrified but what terrified me more was my own voice that came out, no that wasn't my voice that came out, it was the voice of a baby so I stopped screaming and looked at my hands which looked so small like babies hands.

'No… That can't be…' As I tried to process the possibilities in my head I looked at the warm thing that I shared the warmth with to find a black pair of eyes staring at me which made me stare right back at them. That person is my sibling, my twin I knew as if it was an unspoken statement, an unspoken truth that I must accept.

After a while I got bored of the staring contest with my brother (I don't even know how I knew that, I just did.) and looked up again at the giant woman who I now know as my mother, my _**new **_mother. The woman was nothing less than beautiful with her long black hair, shining black pair of eyes and white skin that even so it's really pale it looked healthy.

"Illuka, Illumi, You're my precious cute little children~ Mama loves you~" My new mother said happily as she hugged us tighter.

'Illuka…? Is that my new name? It must be.' I then looked at my twin. 'And he must be Illumi…that name sounds really familiar yet I can't bring myself to remember… It's as if I'm forgetting something really important, something that I should remember.'

But as I was trying to recall the memories I started to drift into sleepiness again unknown to me that if I tried harder to recall I would have known then that I wasn't reborn in a normal family rather I was reborn in one of the most dangerous families there is to be born in.

A family made of killers.

A household made of assassins.

In a world where the weak dies and the strong survives.


	2. Peaceful life X Doesn't X Exist here

**A/N**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything of Hunter X Hunter plot or its characters; I only own my Main OC and any supporting OCs that might show up as the story progresses.

**BlueFire Jin14:** I must say, I was really happy and I'm still really happy when I found that my story was followed, added to favorites and reviewed, Thank you all so much especially Lani0108 who offered to be my beta reader for this story! Thank you so much Lani-chan! Everyone I really recommend reading her stories, I especially like Otaku Twins! :) BTW I made a little change regarding Milluki's age.

**Beta reader:** Lani0108

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Peaceful life X Doesn't X Exist here<strong>

Illuka Zoldyck is my new name.

Pretty cool, if you ask me, and especially my new last name. Zoldyck. When I first heard it, I thought that it was pretty unique and strange for a last name, but I couldn't really judge. It sounded cool anyway, so I was okay with it. But really, I should have known, I mean, with my twin brother's name being Illumi and ending with Zoldyck, it didn't really take a genius to put two and two together, but for the love of god, I didn't suspect anything- or more like, I pretended to be the oblivious girl, and I was going to go with that act forever if I had to, but, unfortunately, everything had to end one way or another.

Looking back now, though, I feel kind of silly for acting that way. But can you really blame me? I mean, would you believe me if I told you that I died and was reborn in one of the fiction books that I adored so much when I was still alive and into a family full of professional killers no less?

I thought then that fate must really hate me, but as time went on, I found myself accepting the new change in my life. It might be because of my "Go with the flow" nature from my past life- or maybe because I found a place here for me with a mother that cares about me, a father that wishes to make me great one day and a little brother (by 15 minutes) who always acts like my shadow.

When I first met Silva Zoldyck, my father, was after one month of my birth in this world. To say that I was afraid would be an understatement- I was terrified. The way he stood, bearing down at me and Illumi, made the hair on the back of my neck stand up on ends, and even when my instincts told me to fight or just do anything really, I couldn't do either of them even if I wanted to, especially with this small body of mine.

He had suddenly put his hand in front of me, and I didn't know whether to bite it or let it be- but since the former wouldn't really do me any good, I let his hand be and stared at his eyes instead, anticipating his next move. But to my utter surprise, he smiled a really warm smile and patted my head, as if reassuring me that nothing bad was going to happen. Next to me, Illumi stared at father's hand, which had turned to him, making his own little one rise up. Father took it in his own with that same smile on his face.

During my first year in the Zoldyck estate, I had a lot of time to think about... things. Mainly on how me being here would affect the plot and if I can even stay alive until the original plot starts. I know that the Zoldyck's never had a daughter- and if they did have one, then she either died during or before the birth of Killua, since he would have mentioned her to Gon at least once if he did have a sister, right?

So if I was going to stay alive until Killua is born, then that would mean that I was going to change some things in the original plot, if not all, and since I'm about the same age as Illumi, I'll have about twenty-four years before the start of the plot. Which in turn means I have a lot of time to train and make plans, but it didn't help much that I knew close to nothing when it came to the time before Killua's birth…It's troublesome, but I have to make-do with what I know and go with the flow until Killua is born. Yeah, saying these things is pretty much easier than doing them, especially when you're in a baby's body…

Basically, all I could do was wiggle in my ridiculously huge crib and make noise if I needed something- and let me tell you, it was hell for the first six months I was there, so I made up my mind and started training myself to stand up and walk around the room when the maids or mama thought that we needed to get out and play for a while. It didn't take long until I was able to stand and walk - rather clumsily - around the room with Illumi on my heels, believe it or not, but the kid imitates whatever I do and actually does it better! While I was walking clumsily, then Illumi was walking way better than I was.

This continued for the whole year after my and Illumi's birth as I tried to learn something, and him imitating and perfecting it in no time. I admit, I was a bit jealous at first, but I just couldn't bring myself to stay that way for too long because…well…Illumi-chan is so cute when he wants me to praise him for doing something right! As you can guess by now, my relationship with Illumi is pretty good for twins and I'm planning to keep it like that, after all, it'll make things easier in the future.

Even though Illumi and I were twins though, we didn't look anything like each other, except for our pale skin, but other than that, everything else was different. I found that out when mama thought that it would be fun to dress us up in cute cat pajamas, mine was white while Illumi's was black. She then squealed and put us in front of a full body size mirror, to say I wasn't surprised would be a lie since I thought that I would look like a female version of Illumi, except with white hair (mama loves my hair and compliments it saying that I have a beautiful snow-like hair and such so I knew) but I found that I look like a female version of Killua instead of Illumi, with bright violet eyes and a feminine heart shaped face.

When we were three years old, things started to get a little bit interesting. It all started when Illumi and I got a little brother, which you all know is Milluki, when mama told me that I'd be getting a little brother, I thought that 'Okay, that means that Milluki is coming about eight to nine months from here then.'

But then I was shocked to hear from the butlers that mama gave birth the very next day, for goodness sake, the woman didn't even look pregnant in the past nine or so months! After a week of Milluki's birth, we went to meet him - and by we, I meant Illumi and I, because most of the time we spent our time together, if not all the time - and guess what? He was so cute! Completely different from his older self, with chubby baby cheeks and short black hair, just like Illumi's but the differences were his eyes. Illumi's were black eyes that were almost cat-like, while Milluki has a normal pair of black eyes.

Not long after Milluki's birth, father came to see us while Illumi and I played in our room, which was pretty normal- but that day was far from normal as he came in with mama, grandfather and some other really old guy who I was later told was my great-great grandfather. I suspected that something bad happened, because it wasn't everyday that they would all gather in one place...probably except the dining room.

Father stopped walking when he was right in front of us, and bent down to our level as we stared at him, he then put his hands on our heads like he normally did whenever he saw us. And to my utter dread and fear, he said those words that I wished I would never hear- the very words that would seal my fate.

"Illumi, Illuka, now that both of you are old enough, we decided that it was time to tell you two about the family's business and train you accordingly."

And right after saying that, mama started crying- not from sadness (I figured) of what we would become after this- but from happiness, saying that "You both are growing up so fast!" and hugging both of us.

That was when our so-called "training" began. It went on from torture training to making us tolerant against any kind of pain. Father was the one who supervised everything. The poison training, though, which was to make it easy for us to identify any kind of poison and make our body immune against them, mama was the one who supervised over it. That woman really loved putting poisons in any kind of food that she gave us, which reminded me of a certain character in one of my favorite manga's who specialized in poison cooking or something. Anyway, our training didn't end there for we had grandpa (he told me to call him that, I don't know why though) teaching us the arts of becoming an assassin and all of the techniques that he knew, while great-great grandfather with the help of father drilled in our heads what we need to become and what we should and shouldn't do, what we needed to fear and what should be done to insure total success, it was as if they were trying to brainwash us, turning us into emotionless killing machines, but since I had the mind of an adult I was immune to most of the brainwashing, at least I didn't turn out to be an emotionless machine, but sadly, Illumi wasn't as lucky. Even so, I tried my best to prevent it, but I failed.

After a year and a half of training, father deemed us ready to have our first kill - our first human kill.

I thought that I was ready; I thought that I was prepared after all the torture they made us go through. I killed animals without thinking twice, I see blood almost every day, but whatever I might have thought and did, nothing could have prepared me for my first kill…


End file.
